Birma (Magdeburg)
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Birma† lebte seit 1973 im Zoo Magdeburg. Birmas Geburt Birma† wurde etwa im Jahr 1969 wild geboren. Ihre Herkunft ist nicht näher bekannt, unklar ist auch, ob ihr Name darüber Auskunft gibt. Laut Zuchtbuch wurde sie 1972 eingefangen. Zirkuselefantin beim Circus Probst Birma† war Zirkuselefantin und arbeitete bis 1973 beim Circus Probst. Dort wurde sie in jenem Jahr beschlagnahmt und in den Magdeburger Zoo überführt. Birma† im Zoo Magdeburg Im Zoo Magdeburg lebten neben der Afrikanerin Arusha†, die seit 1969 im Zoo war, die beiden Artgenossinnen Birmas Sari und Dacca, die 1972 anstelle zweier verstorbener Asiatinnen (Sonja und Kati) nach Magdeburg gekommen waren. Der Zoo hielt also zunächst überwiegend Asiatische Elefantinnen. Nach dem Tod von Sari 1983 kamen hingegen zwei Afrikanerinnen nach Magdeburg, die Kühe Mafuta† und Pori, die allerdings nach einem Jahr zunächst an den Zoo Leipzig abgegeben wurden. 1983 erreichte auch die Afrikanerin Mwana den Zoo der sachsen-anhaltinischen Hauptstadt. Nach dem Tod von Dacca 1986 kamen die beiden nach Leipzig abgegebenen Afrikanerkühe aber wieder zurück und lebten bis 1997 in Magdeburg, so dass die Afrikanischen Elefanten in der Überzahl waren und Birma allein unter ihnen lebte. Nach Abgabe von Pori und Mafuta an den Tierpark Berlin waren die Elefanten noch zu dritt, bis Arusha 2003 an einen Park in Castillo de las Guardas bei Sevilla (Spanien) abgegeben wurde, wo sie schon 2004 gestorben ist. Damit lebten die Asiatin Birma und die Afrikanerin Mwana zusammen auf der Magdeburger Elefantenanlage. Birma wurde am 05.09.2018 aufgrund von Altersschwäche eingeschläfert. Wie es mit Mwana weitergeht, wird in Ruhe überlegt. Krankheit und Training 1990 brachen bei Birma† die Elefantenpocken aus, sie überlebte diese Krankheit aber. Die beiden Elefantendamen werden im direkten Kontakt gehalten und betreiben ein "Fitness-Training", u.a. mit Bällen, bei dem sie auf der Anlage auch zu sehen sind. Planungen für die Magdeburger Elefanten Nach einer Attacke von Arusha† auf einen Pfleger war zunächst auch die völlige Aufgabe der Elefantenhaltung in Magdeburg vorgesehen. Inzwischen ist eine neue und größere Elefantenanlage (bis 2014) geplant, die auch eine Gruppe Afrikanischer Elefanten enthalten soll. Auch die Zucht ist vorgesehen. Demnach sollen junge Elefanten (möglicherweise auch Wildfänge) zusammen mit den beiden älteren Kühen des Zoos zusammen gehalten werden, d.h., Birma† würde dann unter jüngeren Afrikanerinnen leben. Anfang April 2017 zogen die beiden Elefantenkühe Mwana und Birma† in ihr neues Domizil – AFRICAMBO 2 ein. Ein Schwerlastkran des holländischen Spezialtransporteurs EKIPA setzte beide Kühe in Containern in die neue Anlage um. Der Umzug war auch eine gute Gelegenheit, das Gewicht der Tiere zu bestimmen: Mwana wog 2,9 Tonnen, Birma 3,3 Tonnen. Die beiden Elefantenkühe haben den Transport gut überstanden und erkunden seitdem bereits neugierig ihr neues Zuhause. Der Umzug geht außerdem mit der Änderung der Haltungsform einher. Die Elefanten werden nun im "Protected Contact" gehalten. Pp Angriff auf einen Tierpfleger Am 05.09.2011 ging Birma† auf einen Tierpfleger los, der mit der Fußkontrolle von Mwana beschäftigt war. Sie stieß ihn mit Kopf oder Rüssel heftig gegen ein Gitter. Der Mann erlitt Rippenverletzungen. Er war kein Elefantenpfleger, befand sich aber in Begleitung eines solchen im Elefantengehege. Nach diesem Vorfall war es nur noch den Elefantenpflegern gestattet, die Anlage zu betreten. Eine Erklärung für den Vorfall gibt es nicht, zumal nach den Worten von Zoodirektor Perret Birma† "als sehr ruhige, ausgeglichene Kuh bekannt" war. Nach Ansicht von PETA liegt der Grund in der direkten Haltung der Elefanten, bei der sie geschlagen und unterworfen worden seien. Am 05.09.2018 wurde Birma† liegend in der Innenanlage der Elefantenkühe gefunden. Mehrere Versuche sie aufzurichten, auch unter Einbezug zweier Radlader, führten nicht zum Erfolg. Daher wurde im Zoo entschieden, dass die Kuh eingeschläfert wird. Zurück lässt sie die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Mwana über deren weiteres Schicksal noch entschieden wird. Weblinks *Asian elephants at the Zoologischer Garten Magdeburg, Fotos von den Magdeburger Elefanten beider Arten auf www.asianelephant.net. *Birma, Fotos von Birma auf zooelefant.de. *Dickhäuter betreiben Ballarbeit, Artikel zum Balltraining auf www.magdeburgersonntag.info. *Mit Dickhäutern, Foto von den beiden Elefantendamen mit Tiertrainer auf www.lr-online.de. *Magdeburger Zoo will wilde Elefanten fangen lassen, Artikel zu den Plänen des Zoos auf www.oaz-online.de. *Elefant greift Pfleger an: Magdeburger Zoo weist Kritik von Tierschützern zurück, Artikel zu Birmas Angriff mit Audio-Interview mit Zoodirektor Perret auf www.mdr.de. *Eintrag von Birma in der Datenbank von www.elephant.se. *https://m.volksstimme.de/sachsenanhalt/zoo-magdeburg-trauert-um-elefantenkuh-birma/1536149419000 Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Circus Probst Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Zoo Magdeburg